


Friends Again or Maybe More?

by kittykatknits



Series: Twenty Years of Summer [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jon Is Not Related, Jonsa Summer Challenge, Light Angst, Starklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: Another year passes and Jon discovers friendship made in childhood isn't so easily kept up. Even worse, he might want something more. But, what can he do when Sansa doesn't appear to  want the same thing? Luckily, someone offers him advice, Robb-style.





	Friends Again or Maybe More?

Jon sat by the water’s edge, his bare feet wet from where the waves just reached him. The Starks were due to arrive any moment now and Robb had promised him Sansa would be here with the rest of them. He had not seen her in almost two years. Jon missed his friend, the little girl with red hair in pigtails.

“What should I say when I see her again? Got any nuggets of wisdom to share with me?”

Ghost, ever silent, only nuzzled his hand.

Jon nodded his head, sagely. “Wise advice.” He quietly chuckled. “I don’t think Sansa will want me to start licking her hands, Ghost.”

The Starks announced their arrival the same way they did every year, with lots of noise and sudden bursts of activity, chasing the lakeside tranquility away.

“Should we go on over, old friend?” Jon didn’t want to wait for Sansa to make her way towards him, not after the last year.

“Jon, Jon, Jon.”

He turned at the sound of excitement to see Rickon running  towards him. Jon was struck with the realization that the young boy was the same age he had been when he first met the Starks so long ago. “Hey, buddy, how are you?”

“Bran and I are going to cannonball in the lake, wanna come?” Rickon already had a towel and swimsuit in hand.

“Sure, can you give me a bit to say hello to everyone?” Jon didn’t speak quickly enough, the boy was already running towards the lake.

“Good to see you, son, how are you?”

“Hi Mr. Stark, I’m doing good.” He shook the older man’s hand. Jon had not seen his father in over two years now, Ned Stark was more a father to him than his own had ever been. He’d taken Jon on fishing trips with Robb several times and given him the speech on the wisdom of packs more than once.

“I can’t believe you and Robb are going to college together next year, I feel bad for your professors.” Ned shook his head, pretending to worry.

Jon grinned, laughing quietly. “I’ll do my best to look out for Robb, I promise.” He looked around, Jon had not seen either Robb or Sansa yet.

“He’s at the front of the house, I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you.”

Jon walked around the cabin to find Robb pulling things out of the car his parents had given him a few years back. “Hey.”

Robb jumped. “Dammit, you frightened me.”

“You scare too easily,” he goaded. Jon looked around the yard, they were the only ones there. “Is Sansa here?” he asked quietly.

“Nope but she will be. Her friend Jeyne is coming too, they probably stopped at every Starbucks along the way to pick up Frappucinos, if I know them.”

“Is this the same Jeyne….”

Robb’s mouth twisted self-consciously. “Yeah, the very same.”

Jon had heard about her more than once. As best he could tell, Robb was experiencing a very rare crush and falling pretty hard. “Good luck.” Just then, another car drove up and Jon completely forgot what they had been talking about.

“Oh, shit.”

Robb glanced at him, amused. “That’s right, you haven’t seen Sansa in a couple years. Just don’t do anything that will make me have to kick your ass. It’d be real awkward, seeing as how we’re going to be roommates soon.”

Jon didn’t answer. Jeyne Poole was very pretty, with dark hair and eyes but he hardly noticed her. Sansa approached them, wearing a pretty sun dress. Her hair was pulled back by a pair of dark sunglasses but otherwise lay streaming down her back. The little red haired girl in pigtails was gone. His friend that had saved a lonely, young boy had been replaced with someone Jon was pretty certain he no longer knew.

“Sansa,” he greeted, walking up to embrace her. He was not prepared for her to polity return the gesture, the lightest of touches before stepping away.

“Hello Jon, it’s good to see you again.” Her smile was cool.

“Rickon and Bran are already in the water. You want to join us for some swimming?”

She wrinkled her nose. “Jeyne and I need to get settled, maybe another time. Have fun.”

Sansa walked away, arm in arm with her friend. Jeyne turned back to look at him curiously before they disappeared into the house.

“Looks like I was wrong about needing to kick your ass. Let me know if you need a shoulder to cry on.” Robb patted his arm. “I’ll grab a suit, meet you at the docks in ten minutes.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Jon stood there for several seconds before heading back to change. He was not sure what happened between him and Sansa but something was very wrong.

Jon was no closer to an answer as the day went on. He spent the afternoon with the rest of the Starks, playing in the lake and swimming about. Sansa merely sat on the dock with her friend Jeyne, the two of them talking quietly.

It was that night when they all gathered round the bonfire that he finally managed to confront her.

“Sansa?”

She smiled. It was friendlier than the earlier one she’d given him, but still polite. “What’s going on?”

“I was hoping we could spend tomorrow together, catch up, like we used too.”

She flashed him an expression he could not quite read. “Jeyne and I have plans, I’m sorry.”

Robb practically dove between them. “I’ll keep Jeyne company.” He looked at Sansa’s friend. “Hey Jeyne, would you like to spend tomorrow with me? I can show you the area.”

Jeyne gave him a pitying look and Sansa a mischievous one. “I’d love to Robb, thank you for asking.”

Jon officially decided Robb was his new hero even if he suspected his friend’s motives were a bit selfish.

He took her hand, quickly grasping it before letting go. “It’ll be just like old times.”

“Just like old times,” she repeated.

Jon swallowed when he saw her the next day. She wore another sun dress and somehow managed to look even prettier than before. It was the same shade of blue as her eyes. “You look beautiful,” he blurted out.

She smiled, a genuine one. “Thank you. Shall we go?”

He walked her back towards her car and helped her in. Starting the car engine, he turned to look at her. “Remember those trails with all the rocks we used to climb on? I thought it’d be fun to visit, it’s been a few years.” She grimaced. “Or not.”

“Do you like nutcrackers?”

“Nutcrackers? You mean the things that crack nuts? I can’t say I have much of an opinion on them either way, to be honest.”

That got him a laugh, Jon felt elated over it. “There is a museum in Last Hearth dedicated to them. Would you like to go?”

Jon was pretty certain he’d spend the afternoon looking at shoes if it made her happy.  “Let’s go then.” He drove them into town, parking in front of an old building in the middle of the historic district.  

They spent the next two hours in the museum. Sansa spent much of the time looking at nutcrackers, Jon mostly looked at her.  Slowly, the ease that had always existed between them returned. Jon began to feel as if he had his old friend back.

“You want to get some lunch?” he asked as they left the museum.

Her eyes lit up. “A1A Ale House?”

“Top floor, outside table.” He grabbed her hand. “Come on, we can walk there.”

She did not move. “Jon.”

He followed her gaze to their joined hands before letting go. “Sorry.”

After a couple minutes of silence, Jon could not contain himself any longer. “Why didn’t you come up last summer? Robb said you spent it with your friend Jeyne.”

“I took a summer program at the art institute in Winterfell. I’m hoping to get a scholarship after graduating high school. Robb didn’t tell you because he was busy trying to gain another conquest to notice.” She gave him a funny look at that.

He stopped walking to hug her. “That’s amazing, Sansa, I’m really proud of you.” .

She pulled away from him. “I don’t have it yet.”

“You will.” Jon didn’t doubt it. “Hey, you know I’ll be roommates with Robb next year, we don’t have to wait for summer to see each other, you realize that?”

Sansa smiled sadly. “You’ll be too busy to be thinking of me, especially with Robb around.”

“No, Sansa, you got that wrong. I think about you all the time. Besides, I think Robb has a thing for your friend.”

“He does. I almost feel bad for him. Almost.”

Come on, let’s go in,” he said, opening the restaurant door.

A couple hours later found the pair of them strolling down the town’s boardwalk along the lake. Jon itched to take her hand but he resisted. He thought on Robb’s offer the day before of a shoulder to cry on. Jon began to worry he just may need it.

“Hey, you want to get some ice cream?”

He grinned. “Mint chocolate chip?

“Is there any other kind?” Sansa grabbed his hand and they began walking towards his car together. Jon felt a surge of hope he wouldn’t need that shoulder after all.

They drove away from Last Hearth to the little corner store, with its unending supply of ice cream and got two double scoops to go. They quickly parked the car back at his house and took the ice cream down to the dock to eat, their feet dangling over the edge.

“You know what?”

Sansa turned to face him, swallowing her bite of ice cream. “What?”

The light above them clicked on. Sansa sat under the yellow-white glow, bringing out the shine of her red hair. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I mean…shit…that wasn’t what I meant to say.”

She smiled. It was hard to tell under the light but Jon was pretty sure she blushed too, he hoped that was a good sign. “Thank you.”

“I meant to say I always imagined you with your red hair still in pigtails, the little girl who decided to make me her friend. I’m so glad you did, Sansa. But you’re different now and I think I’m liking this Sansa very much.” Jon was pretty sure that was the best speech he’d ever given in his life. He wanted to kiss her.

“No, I’m the same girl that wanted to be your friend.” She set her ice cream cup down, forgotten. “I know what a boy who wants to kiss me looks like, you aren’t the first. I don’t want to be your hook up girl of the summer and before you tell me differently, you spent all of last year with Robb and the year before that you ignored me. If that’s all you want, then let’s tell each other goodbye and be done with it.”

It rankled to hear Sansa call him a boy. Jon was nineteen years old now. It felt worse to know she was partially right, he was attracted to her. “I’m not looking for a summertime hook up from you, Sansa. We were friends, I want us to still be friends.”

She didn’t believe him, Jon could tell. “We were friends Jon, until you ended it. I was not the one who decided I no longer have time for you.”

Jon knew what Sansa meant. He’d been seventeen and horny when he met Ygritte. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be.”

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, Sansa had acknowledged his apology but she had not accepted it. “Can I promise to be a better friend and we try again?”

Sansa did not speak for some time, so long he began to worry over her answer. “We can try.”

They finished the last of their ice cream together but the conversation between them grew polite and stilted. He was attracted to her and despite her offer of trying, Jon was pretty sure she meant they would be friendly, which was not the same thing at all. Worse, he didn’t know what to do about it.

Later, as he walked her home, Robb’s car drove up. Jeyne took one look at Sansa before frowning at him and leaving.

“So, I guess I need to come through with my offer of a shoulder to cry on, then? That’s a real bummer.”

“She thinks I only wanted a hookup or a summer fling or something.” Even to Jon’s ears, he sounded like a whiny child.

Robb leaned against his car window, staring at him. “OK, since I’m obviously the world’s greatest big brother and you’re clearly about ten minutes from falling in love with her, I’m going to offer you some advice.”

“I’m not in love with her.”

“Like I said, give it ten more minutes. Here’s the thing, boys have been going after her for awhile. They follow her home like a lovesick puppy. She’s had boyfriends, a couple of them serious.”

Robb was not helping. “This is the worst advice I’ve ever heard.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not done yet. My point is, right now, Sansa thinks you’re no different. Another boy with another crush.”

Jon was not sure where the insistence on calling him a boy today was coming from. “I’m not a boy.”

Robb continued on as if he’d never spoken. “Frankly, hanging out with me so much last year probably didn’t do you any favors. I’m pretty sure my sisters thinks I’m a bit of a douche.”

“You’re not a douche.”

“No, I’m pretty great and I’m about to do you both a big favor. The thing with Sansa is that she’s secretly the biggest romantic I’ve ever known. Sansa looks for the romance storyline in commercials. She has The Princess Bride memorized and starts crying when that song plays at the end. She loves the Disney movies and Prince Philip is her favorite.”

Jon was not following. “So, you’re saying I need to kill a dragon?”

“No, how would you even do that? Did you ever read Pride and Prejudice or see the movie?”

“Yeah.” He’d scanned the Cliffs Notes version.

“Ok, that’s another movie she loves. Elizabeth didn’t have a great opinion of Mr. Darcy at the beginning. She fell in love with him once she had a chance to find out who he really was. If you want something with Sansa, you need to show her who you really are. Remind her of why you two became such good friends to begin with. That’s how she’ll fall in love with you. And if I’m wrong, at least you’ll have your friend back.”

Jon took it all in, he’d said all the wrong things to Sansa that day. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am. So, what are you going to do about it?”

He had an idea. “She’ll be in her room, right?”

Robb nodded. “Yeah, her and Jeyne are probably doing each other’s makeup or whatever it is they do.”

Jon began walking to the other side of the house. “I don’t need help, Robb.”

“I’m not helping you, but if you’re going in for a good grovel, I want in on the show.”

He ignored that, lightly tapping at her window instead.

She opened it. “Jon?”

He swallowed. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t a good friend and it wasn’t fair of me to expect you to pick up as if nothing happened. I’m hoping for another chance.”

Sansa did not respond.

Jeyne poked her head out the window, chin resting on the palm of her hand. “Hi, Robb. Are you enjoying this as much as I am?”

“I think he should get on his knees and beg.”

“Sansa, will you spend the day with me tomorrow? There’s somewhere I want to take you.” Jon may not have been on his knees, but he sounded like he was begging all the same.

“Jeyne and I have plans tomorrow. I’m not going to cancel them for you.”

“She can spend it with me,” Robb offered helpfully.

The two of them moved away from the window, whispering to each other before coming back.

“Where are we going?”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s a surprise but I promise you’ll love it. Can you be ready at ten? It’s a bit of a drive.”

As he began the walk towards home, Robb slapped him on the back. “As a thank you, I expect your first born to be named after me.”

Jon ignored him.

*****

Sansa had dressed with care that morning, wavering between a simple t shirt and shorts before settling on a lemon yellow sun dress, coming to a rest just before her knees. Jeyne pushed her to wear a bit more makeup than usual and Sansa was glad to have done so when she saw Jon’s reaction.

She wanted until they had been driving ten minutes or so to ask, the curiosity had been eating at her. “Can you tell me where we are going?”

“It’s a surprise, remember?”

Sansa studied Jon, he was more confident and relaxed than he’d been the previous day. She wasn’t sure why, perhaps because they’d decided to become friends once more.

“That won’t keep me from trying, you know.”

He grinned. “I know, your determination is one of the things I always liked about you.”

She didn’t know what  to say to that. “Small hint? I’ll settle for a tiny one.”

He rubbed his lips together, thinking. “It’s outside.”

Sansa chuckled. “Everything around here is outside.”

“Sorry, gotta keep it vague. Why don’t you tell me about the art institute and what you did last summer? I’m curious.”

“Jeyne and I went through the program together, it’s one of the reasons why I stayed with her. We’ll be finishing part of our senior year there too. It sounds silly telling you this, but it’s a dream of ours to go into business together one day.”

“It’s not silly at all, What do you plan to do?”

Sansa glanced at him, Jon appeared genuinely interested so she explained. Soon enough, he was pulling off the road and parking under a canopy of trees.

“Where are we?” It seemed as if Jon had taken her to some grassland next to a craggy bluff.

He extended his hand. Sansa briefly considered before accepting the offer. “It’s the Ohme Gardens. My mother brought me here several years ago. I wanted to take you somewhere that I knew you would love. Come on.”

He led her to the other side of the bluff where she saw the view. “Oh, gods, Jon. It’s stunning.” That didn’t begin to describe what lay before them. The rocky hilltop somehow turned into an oasis of evergreens, small pools of water, pathways, and patches of garden. It all mingled together perfectly. “I love it.”

“I knew you would. Come on, let’s go up.” They followed the initial path into the gardens, picking random paths to slowly explore.

Sansa began reading through the brochure. “The husband bought this land for his new bride, they built this together for over forty years. Can you imagine? I think that might be the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.” Jon gave her a funny look she could not identify. “What is it?”

He gave her a small smile. “Nothing. You want to sit down for a bit?”

“I haven’t seen your mom yet. How is she doing?” she asked after they wandered over to a nearby bench.

“Working on another book. It’s funny, my mom is a professional writer. She’s good too.”

“She is. I’ve read her books.”

That surprised him. “You have? She told me that she’s probably going to do some travel after I start school.”

“Does that bother you?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m happy for her.” He sighed, frowning ever so slightly. “It’s just been us for so long and I know my mom worked hard to take care of me. She deserves time to herself.”

Sansa always felt for Jon, more than once she sensed he enjoyed her family so much because of its large size. They were very different than the quiet closeness he had with his mother. “My family is always so loud. We shout over each other at dinner, you can hear us all coming from a mile away. We must have been a shock the first year you met us.”

“In a good way.” Jon looked towards his feet, seemingly shy. “Did you know your dad told Robb and I we could intern at his firm after our first year of college if we wanted?”

She didn’t know. “I’m not surprised, my dad thinks of you as another son. You are part of our family too, you know.”

“I used to wish I was then I’d feel bad over it.”

She took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “It’s nothing to feel guilt over. We are pretty amazing.”

Jon laughed. “Your family is unique, I’ll give you that.” He stood. “You want to wander some more?”

“Sounds good.”

They ended up spending almost three hours losing themselves in the garden, exploring every hidden spot, at least until her stomach growled.

He grinned. “I’m hungry too. Shall we get some food?”

It was later, as they split a pizza in a nearby restaurant, that Sansa realized she had her friend back. They had been chattering aimlessly, from one topic to another, books they had read and movies they’d seen. At one point, Sansa even confessed to reading romance novels and he’d listened, with the calm understanding she remembered.

“What is it?”

Sansa blinked, realizing she’d lost herself in thoughts. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

He gazed back at her, eyes serious. “What were you thinking about?”

She felt suddenly shy. “Us, I have my friend back and I didn’t realize until now how much I missed him.”

“I missed you too. I have you back.” Jon spoke plainly yet there was a tone to his words that made Sansa wonder. “Shall we go? It’s a bit of a drive in front of us.”

The days and weeks passed, she spent time with her friend Jeyne, whispering secrets to each other and time with Jon too. He took her to several old spots they had been to as children. To her surprise, the four of them ended up being together quite bit. As a group, they went to the Ponderosa and inner tubing a couple different times. Sansa was certain it was the best summer of her life.

It was a day like all the others that Sansa was struck dumb when the truth hit her. The four of them were drying off on the docks after swimming in the lake together and Jon and Robb had walked up to the house to bring them popsicles to eat.

“Here, Sansa,  I remembered you always did like the grape ones best.” Jon handed it to her, wrapper already gone.

“Oh, no,” she exclaimed.

He looked at her, troubled. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, she mumbled. Sansa took the popsicle, nearly shoving it into her mouth to avoid answering further questions.

Jeyne burst out laughing, hitting her knee with the tip of her foot. Sansa stared at her friend at alarm.

She moved next to her to whisper in Sansa’s ear, “I won’t say anything. Besides, I’m pretty certain he feels the same way.”

“After all I said to him about not wanting anything? I can’t.” Sansa spoke quietly, making sure Robb and Jon could not hear. She could feel her brother staring at them.

“Take a chance.”

“Sorry to interrupt your whispered confessions over there but how about we all go to Cumberland tomorrow?” Sansa was pretty certain Robb was not sorry at all.

“Is that the place you told me about, with the wild horses?” Jeyne asked.

“And the ruins.” Sansa loved the island. It was completely undeveloped, the only way to reach it was via a ferry that left early in the morning.

“You two can take turns driving, Jeyne and I will sleep in the back seat.”

They all climbed into Robb’s car at 5:30 in the morning, carrying water and food in their backpacks. As promised, Jeyne and Sansa tucked themselves under blankets and dozed most of the way after giggling to themselves over Robb’s grumbling.

Almost immediately after they stepped off the ferry, Robb took Jeyne’s hand. “Come on, I’ll show you the ruins.” As he led Jeyne down a trail he hollered back, “You two have fun, see you when it’s time to go home.”

Jeyne glanced back at her, giving a tell him look before the two disappeared

Jon grinned. “Ok, well, that was quicker than I thought.”

“I didn’t know my brother was capable, but he might actually be in love.” Sansa would never have believed it.

“It happens.”

“Not to Robb.”

It can happen to anyone.” Jon began pulling his hair back, looking uncomfortable. “Shall we go?”

“Let’s go look for the horses.”

Jon held out his hand. “If we stay on the beach, the tortoises should still be out too.”

Sansa accepted his offer. As they walked together, hands clasped, she recognized the feeling growing on her. “I’m content.”

“Is that good?” Jon looked as if he doubted it.

“Very much so, I’m exactly where I want to be.”

They continued on in silence until the wild horses made their appearance, running in the water next to them.

“It’s magical.”

“It is.” Jon was looking at her though, not the horses.

“Come on, there is a place I want to show you.” She pulled him into the woods, down a narrow trail. “I haven’t been here in years.”

“How did you find this?”

“Wandering with Arya one year.” It was a tiny clearing, a large open space to lay down a blanket, trees and greenery all around them. “I’ll get the blanket, let’s have a snack before heading to the ruins. It should be enough time for Robb.”

Jon chuckled but said nothing, watching her lay down the blanket before pulling out water bottles and fruit. “Are you still content?” His voice was rougher, lower than usual.

“Exactly where I want to be,” she said, repeating her earlier answer.

“I hope you always are.”

Sansa turned slightly to better study Jon. He gazed back at her, his features open, hiding nothing. Jeyne was right, she realized. “Jon, I’m going to kiss you now.”

She leaned over, softly pressing her lips against his. Jon stayed still for a moment before reacting, one hand sliding into the strands of her hair to pull her close, the other resting on her neck by her ear. She could feel his thumb softly stroking her skin. His lips were soft and warm, he felt better than she could have ever imagined. Sansa opened her mouth, letting him taste her, letting their lips meld together.

Finally, she pulled back, breathless. Jon reached out, pulling her into his arms.

“I’ve been hoping you would do that.”

“What?”

He looked down where she rested, tucked against his shoulder. “I have a confession to make. Robb gave me some advice at the beginning of this summer. I wanted to be more than friends with you but he made me realize that I needed to wait until you were ready.”

Sansa blinked back tears. “What if I was never ready?”

“Then we would stay friends and that would be pretty great too, because you’d still be in my life.”

“Oh.” Sansa stayed quiet, processing his words. “I’m ready to be more than friends now.”

“Thank the gods, because so am I.” He kissed her forehead. “Sansa, I don’t want a summer thing. I want a relationship with you, I’ve fallen pretty hard.”

“Me too.”

“I have another confession to make.”

She smiled. “That’s a lot of confessions.”

“We need to name our first born after Robb. I’m so sorry.”

“I think he’s going to be disappointed. Can you kiss me again?”

He kissed her. “As often as you’ll let me.”

She let him.

**Author's Note:**

> The nutcracker museum and Ohme Gardens are both in and around Leavenworth, WA. The gardens are stunning and it's got a great story behind it.  
> The restaurant they go to is in St. Augustine, Florida. If you ever go, take their advice and eat upstairs on the balcony.   
> Cumberland is Cumberland Island in SE Georgia. Wild horses roam around and its got old ruins from back when the island used to be privately owned. 
> 
> Also - the next part is gonna have an E rating, heads up now.


End file.
